


August 17, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Pasta?'' Supergirl muttered after Amos fixed lunch.





	August 17, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''Pasta?'' Supergirl muttered after Amos fixed lunch and smiled.

THE END


End file.
